


Unchained Melody

by Rukana382



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki gets dragged out to a club with his bandmates after the tour finale, but he can't stop from fixating on Reita. He's had a growing love for the man for some time. What should he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

It started with a simple invite from Uruha. “Ruki, come out and join the rest of the band for some celebratory drinks.” Ruki ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to say no, but everyone was watching him expectantly. They had just finished the finale of their tour and they _should_ celebrate. After all, no one had gotten sick this time around and the finale had gone off without so much as a single hitch. He sighed, taking a sip from his hot tea, “Okay, I’ll go.” Everyone cheered at Ruki’s words and Uruha’s arms were roped around his shoulders, leading him out of the doors of the backstage area before he could do or say anything else on the subject.

They arrived at a rather noisy club, with bright lights, lots of pulsating music and a huge dance floor and bar. This was definitely a place Uruha and Aoi would go to. Uruha’s arm left Ruki’s shoulders and he walked off with Aoi onto the dance floor. He was happy for the two of them, being in a relationship had finally stopped their constant distance and bickering backstage. It turns out it had only been the sexual tension between the two. Speaking of sexual tension… Kai slid in the booth between Ruki and Reita, looking around the club distractedly.

“What’s the matter, Leader-sama?” Reita leaned over, asking Kai loudly over the pulsating music. Ruki saw Kai glance down at his phone and he gasped. “You called Miyavi to come, didn’t you?” Kai immediately went on the defensive. “If Aoi and Uruha are allowed to have their fun, then why can’t I?” Kai asked, feeling like he needed to defend himself against his vocalist’s teasing. Ruki chuckled at Kai’s words. “It’s okay, Kai-san. I was just teasing.” Ruki replied with a kind smile. Reita waved over a waitress and ordered a beer, Kai ordered himself a beer, while Ruki ordered a cotton candy cocktail. The waitress left to get their drinks and Kai jumped up when his phone rang, leaving Ruki and Reita alone in the booth.

Ruki took out a cigarette and lit it, drawing in the nicotine to calm his nerves around the other man. To say he had feelings for Reita was a bit of an understatement, and they had only been getting worse on this tour since he had been forced to room with the other man since Aoi and Uruha had decided to room together for obvious reasons. Reita sighed as he leaned back in the booth and closed his eyes. “It feels nice.” Reita said somewhat quietly as the music died out. Ruki blinked and looked at him. “What does?” Ruki asked him, confused.

Reita opened his eyes and looked at him, and Ruki could swear he could see a flash of something different in Reita’s eyes, but it was gone as Reita answered him, “To finish the tour. You know, to accomplish something like that.” Ruki smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Reita was right, it did feel right to accomplish something big like that. The waitress returned with their drinks and Reita eyed Ruki’s glass filled with cotton candy, confusedly. The waitress had left the Perrier and Vodka for Ruki to pour in when he was ready. “Why do you have a glass of just cotton candy?” Reita asked him, still confused. Ruki chuckled at him and tapped his ashes into the ash tray on the table.

“Because, dear Reita, it’s called a cotton candy cocktail. Watch.” Ruki replied as he poured the Perrier and the Vodka into the glass, melting the cotton candy with the two liquids. Ruki used the stirrer and stirred until the cotton candy was fully dissolved and mixed in and then took a drink of his drink. It was sweet heaven on his lips and he let a soft moan escape him. Reita eyed him curiously as Ruki sat the glass back down on the table and Ruki could see that something in Reita’s eyes that he couldn’t identify again. “Want to try it?” Ruki asked Reita. Reita shook his head no, taking a big and long drink from his beer, almost finishing it as he did so.

It didn’t take Ruki long to finish his drink, or for Reita to finish his and soon they were both three drinks in. Ruki was feeling way more relaxed thanks to the fact that the waitress kept letting him pour the mixture in himself and he kept pouring more Vodka than he did Perrier to help his nerves around the other male. Ruki lit his second cigarette and sighed as Reita lit one. There was something so… arousing about the other male holding a cigarette between his lips. Ruki had to stop his thought processes right then and there, so he decided to talk to Reita.

“So, Reita what was your favorite part on this tour?” Ruki asked. It was lame, he knew that, but he wanted to do anything to keep his mind from thinking of that cigarette as his dick between Reita’s lips and if he gave wonderful blow jobs. Reita exhaled his cigarette smoke and hummed in thought before he replied, “Rooming with you, actually.” Ruki thought he hadn’t heard him right, so he blinked, thinking the alcohol really had gotten to him. “What did you say?” Ruki asked Reita, unsure if he had heard him or not.

Reita sighed as he ran his hand through his still spiked up hair. “You heard me right, Ruki. I said rooming with you. I’ve been trying to get your attention all tour. I had actually started to believe you really didn’t like me, that I had misread all the signals until I accidentally walked into the bathroom when you were showering and heard you masturbating. I heard you say my name. At first, I thought that maybe I had just imagined it, but I was frozen in place listening to those sounds you made just made me so…. God, you’re beautiful like that, you know?” Reita paused in his story to take a drink from his beer and a draw from his cigarette. Reita exhaled the smoke and continued, “But then I heard my name again, even louder than before and I _knew_ that I hadn’t misread the signals then. I just haven’t had the courage to do anything about it. I didn’t want to make a move and you reject me and ruin our friendship or break up the band or something.” Reita rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Ruki looked at Reita, a little in awe. Hearing that Reita felt the same way awakened the beast and desire in Ruki like nothing had before. Ruki had to have Reita to himself, but not in this shitty club. Their bandmates could find their way back to the hotel. They’d be okay. “Let’s go to the hotel.” Ruki said it quickly as he downed the last of his drink and looked up at Reita with lust-darkened eyes. Reita saw the intent in those eyes and he licked his lips. There was no going back and he didn’t care. Reita downed the last of his beer, left a tip on the table and scooted from the booth. Ruki took him by the hand and was tugging him forcefully from the club.

When they got outside, Ruki realized the hotel was quite a long walk and he didn’t feel like walking so he hailed a cab. When they climbed in the back, Ruki told the cab driver the hotel they were staying at and shut the door. As soon as the cab pulled away from the curb, Reita’s mouth was colliding with his in a hot and passionate kiss, his tongue pushing at Ruki’s lips for entrance and Ruki granting it almost immediately. Reita moaned at how sweet Ruki tasted from his cotton candy drink, their tongues dancing together in a struggle for dominance.

Ruki’s hands were all over Reita’s form in the backseat of the cab. Roaming his body as if to memorize all of it like he was going to fly away from him at any moment. Reita’s hands were tangling in Ruki’s hair, giving a rough pull and Ruki moaned, his hips grinding against Reita’s to create some much needed friction between the two of them. The cab soon came to a stop, and Ruki paid the cab driver as the two practically fell over top of each other to get out of the cab and into the hotel. They were almost sprinting through the lobby and into the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed though, they were on each other again. This time, Ruki’s teeth were biting at Reita’s neck and Reita’s tongue was licking along Ruki’s jawline. The elevator dung for their floor and the doors opened to reveal and older couple standing there, looking quite shocked to see Ruki and Reita locked like they were. Ruki just smiled at them happily, bowed, and pulled Reita from the elevator and down the hall to the room they were sharing.

When the door opened and the two of them got inside, Reita slammed Ruki up against it, slamming the door and making Ruki moan. “God, _please_ be rough with me.” Ruki said as Reita leaned in and nibbled at Ruki’s ear, making Ruki moan and shake. How did Reita know that was a sweet spot on him? God, he was coming undone so quickly. Ruki pushed Reita back towards the bed and growled. “Clothes **off**.” Ruki said in a demanding tone. Reita’s cock twitched at that tone, much like it did when he used those tones on stage. “Yes sir.” Reita replied as he started to strip. Ruki licked his lips and watched Reita, completely mesmerized as he took off his clothes, loving the way his muscles moved under his skin as he took off his shirt. God, his body could drive Ruki to insanity just by looking at it! When Reita was fully naked, he laid back on the bed and Ruki licked his lips hungrily. Ruki stripped down and went over to his bag, digging through it until he found what he needed.

Ruki brought the two items over to the bed with him and sat them down as he climbed over Reita and smirked at his naked form. “You are absolutely spectacular.” Ruki said as he gazed at Reita in all his naked glory, his eyes landing on his hard cock. Reita flushed with anticipation. “What do you want, Reita?” Ruki asked as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over the tip of Reita’s cock. Reita moaned at the almost contact, his hips thrusting up slightly for more. “I want you to fuck me, Ruki. God, I want it so bad, it hurts.” Reita replied, honestly. Ruki nodded his head at Reita’s words, reaching beside him on the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube to prepare Reita.

Ruki lubed up three fingers, tossing the lube back on the bed and pressing one to Reita’s entrance teasingly. Reita moaned and tried to thrust down onto his fingers, but Ruki held his hips in place. Ruki pushed one finger into Reita slowly and waited for him to adjust before he moved it around and waited to add another. Once he added a second and knew Reita was okay with that, he began to scissor him to stretch him. Then, he added the third finger and began to finger-fuck him, thrusting around him until finally his fingers hit Reita’s prostate dead on and he cried out in ecstasy. “Oh god yes!”

Ruki smirked and removed his fingers from Reita, earning a whine from the other male. Ruki smiled down at him and leaned in, kissing him deeply. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want in a moment.” Ruki said as he began to reach for the condom on the bed. Reita reached out and stopped him, though. “I want you to come inside me.” Reita said with a hungry look in his eyes. Ruki’s cock twitched at those words and a growl escaped him. Reita moaned at the noise and Ruki licked his lips. “Are you sure?” Ruki asked him, just in case he wanted to change his mind. Reita nodded his head yes.

Ruki poured some lube on his hands and then lubed up his cock, almost getting lost in the feel of touching himself, but reminding himself that Reita was there and that was all it took to tear his hands away from his hardness. Ruki positioned himself at Reita’s entrance and waited for a moment before he thrust into Reita slowly. Once he was fully buried inside Reita, he waited for the other male’s okay to move. “God, Ruki… Dammit, don’t torture me. **Move**.” Reita said. Ruki hummed and pulled out, thrusting back into Reita slowly once more. It took a little bit to create a good rhythm, but once he had one, they were going at it hard and fast.

Ruki adjusted his thrusts and managed to nail Reita’s prostate head on with his hard thrusts, causing Reita to cry out and grip Ruki’s back so hard, he could feel blood. Ruki didn’t care, he was relishing in the delicious sounds Reita was making. “Oh **GOD!** Ruki~! FUCK! I’m-I’m so~” Reita moaned out. Ruki could feel Reita’s insides clenching down on him harder and harder and he knew Reita was close. Hell, Ruki was close, too, but he wanted to see that look of total bliss as he made Reita come undone. Ruki began to thrust harder and faster into him, need taking over as their hips crashed with bruising force into one another.

Reita’s eyes snapped open and his back arched off the bed as he came with a loud cry. “ ** _RUKI!_** ” Reita’s insides crashed down upon Ruki and he was pulled into release with a loud moan of Reita’s name, thrusting into Reita’s over sensitized body a few more times before he collapsed on top of him. The two lay there, trying to catch their breaths and stop their erratic hearts from trying to explode from their chests for what felt like forever. Slowly, Ruki got up and pulled out of Reita, his come leaking out of him as his cock slipped from his insides. Reita pulled Ruki up to him and kissed him passionately. Ruki moaned into the kiss happily.

“That was amazing.” Reita said as they pulled a part to catch their breaths. Ruki nodded yes at his words. “It was indeed. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you coming undone at the seams.” Ruki replied as he looked at Reita, who blushed slightly at Ruki’s words. Reita smirked as he climbed on top of Ruki, straddling his hips and grinding down onto him. “I think we should do it again only this time, I make you come undone.” Reita said with a devilish glint in his eyes. Ruki moaned at that thought, his cock twitching to life underneath Reita. Reita smirked at Ruki’s reaction. “I think someone likes that idea.” Reita said as he leaned down and began to nibble at Ruki’s earlobe, causing Ruki to moan and shiver.

Reita began a trail down Ruki’s body starting from his ear, moving to his neck, down to his nipples, then his bellybutton, and then stopping at his cock. Ruki watched in anticipation as Reita leaned down and took Ruki’s cock into his mouth, Ruki’s breath hitching in his throat as Reita began to suck on his hard cock. “God _yes_.” Ruki moaned as he clutched the bedsheets and bucked his hips slightly. Reita smirked around his cock, he could feel it, before he stopped at let it fall from his lips. “Tease.” Ruki spat out at him. Reita shrugged and took the bottle of lube in his hands, lubing up his fingers.

“I didn’t want to do this without you being excited.” Reita said with a smirk. Ruki still gave him a small glare, but laid his head back on the pillows of the bed. Reita circled Ruki’s entrance with one of his lubed fingers before he pushed it inside Ruki. Ruki adjusted rather quickly, which led Reita to believe that Ruki probably fingered himself a lot, or used toys. Reita added a second finger and began to scissor Ruki, causing him to moan and writhe a little at the sensation. When he thought he was ready, he added his third finger to the mix, slowly starting to finger-fuck Ruki. It took Reita a few tries until he found Ruki’s prostate, but once he did, he started to finger-fuck Ruki to oblivion. The noises Ruki made went straight to Reita’s head and cock. Ruki wasn’t the GazettE’s vocalist for nothing. God, those noises he made were heavenly. Reita had to restrain himself, and he pulled his fingers from Ruki, earning a disappointed whine from the smaller male.

Reita looked up at Ruki and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. “Do you want bareback?” Reita asked him and Ruki shook his head yes violently. “Fuck me like a dirty slut.” Ruki replied. Reita moaned at those words. God, Ruki and his words would be his undoing. Reita grabbed the lube and lubed up his cock, tossing the bottle away and positioning himself at Ruki’s entrance. Reita waited until Ruki made a wanting noise and then thrust up into him, hard and fast, causing Ruki to moan and make a surprised noise at the same time. Reita set a fast and hard pace, adjusting after a few minutes just enough so that he managed to nail Ruki’s prostate. “ ** _FUCK YES THERE, REITA!_** ” Ruki yelled out in ecstasy. That spurred Reita on and he began to thrust harder and faster until the two were both a moaning writhing mess. Ruki was hitting notes that Reita was sure he had never heard the other man hit on stage before and Reita was loving every minute of it.

Reita could feel Ruki’s muscles tightening around him harder and he knew the other male was close to coming, but Ruki’s mouth was open in a gasp position but no sound was coming out. If he was going to tell Reita he was close, he couldn’t because he came, his back arching off the bed and his nails digging into Reita’s back and him screaming, “ ** _REITA~!!!!_** ” Ruki’s insides clamped down on Reita, pulling his orgasm from him, causing him to call out Ruki’s name and thrust into the smaller male a few more times until they collapsed into a pile of sweaty bodies. Reita smiled at Ruki and Ruki smiled back. “I think I love you, Reita.” Ruki said quietly, almost a whisper, as if he were afraid to say it. Reita looked at Ruki between his sweaty bangs and smiled. “I love you too, Ruki.” Reita replied back, happily. Reita pulled out of Ruki and the two laid there, kissing and groping each other gently until exhaustion overcame them both and they went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the two were unceremoniously awakened by an exclamation of “OH _MY **GOD**_!” Ruki and Reita both shot up in the bed they had shared and saw that their bandmates were in the room, staring at them. Aoi and Uruha looked like deer caught in the headlights while Kai looked unfazed by Ruki and Reita. Kai pushed Aoi and Uruha out of the room. “Let’s give them their privacy, you two.” Kai said as he ushered the deer from the room. Kai turned as he rounded the corner of the door and smiled at us. “It’s about damned time you two got together. I thought I was going to have to stage an intervention or something.” Kai said with a dimpled smile as he shut the door and left us alone in our room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for my dear Pai because she refuses to read The Others because "It has the wrong pairing in it! Kill off Aoi and make Ruki get with Reita." Even though they're brothers in that fic.... So, I wrote this one to sate her. I hope she likes it.
> 
> To everyone else reading, I hope you like it. It's my first time EVER writing Reituki/Rukita so I'm a little concerned about it, I suppose...? IDK. Even though I didn't just dip my toes into the pairing, I jumped headfirst into the waters with cement shoes on. haha. Anyways, enjoy! Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
